


Troubled Troubadour, Shining Swordswoman

by JAKQ7111



Series: The Children of Two Worlds [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Gender Confusion, No Deeprealms, No Romance, Nohr | Conquest Route, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKQ7111/pseuds/JAKQ7111
Summary: Forrest is facing a dilemma, and the only person he can trust to confide in is Soleil.





	Troubled Troubadour, Shining Swordswoman

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of an ongoing series featuring the Awakening Trio's Nohrian children, this time guest-starring Forrest.

Forrest sat in his bedroom, preparing for the day ahead of him. Ordinarily, getting ready in the morning was one of his favorite activities, but this morning, he could not have been more nervous. He tried to put his hair up in his signature ringlet style, but his hands shook so much that he could barely keep the pins he used to tuck the stray curls away in place.

“Come on, come on...curses! Tendrils everywhere. No matter. I guess I will just forgo the extra pins and just put more curl definer in instead! Yes, that shall do just fine!”

The anxious prince took off his riding gloves, reached into his vanity drawer, and pulled out a small bottle of hair product. He squeezed a large drop of the contents into his left hand, rubbed his hands together, and began running his hands through his thick, black curls, twisting them into makeshift ringlets.

“Ah, that will have to do for now.” Forrest sighed, “Now, I just wait. She should be here at any moment.”

Just at that moment, a knock was heard at the prince's bedroom door.

“Forrest? You called for me?” a young woman's voice chirped from the other side of the door.

“Ah, Soleil! You're right on time. Please come in!”

“You asked for it!” the bubbly swordswoman announced, opening the door, perhaps a bit too forcefully for Forrest's liking.

“Ack!” the prince shrieked, abruptly jolting up from his seat, “Maybe dial it back next time.” he advised, his voice quavering ever so slightly.

“Oops, sorry about that! Guess I don't know my own strength sometimes! Hehe...” Soleil apologized, rubbing the back of her neck and looking away from her effeminate companion. “Anyway, what's up, Forrest? It's not every day I get an official summons from the Prince of Nohr himself!”

“Oh, please, Soleil. You don't need to be so formal with me. We've known each other practically our whole lives! Anyway, I suppose I've had something on my mind lately. A quandary, as it were. And...I wouldn't feel comfortable talking about it with anyone but you.”

“Oh, really?” Soleil rhetorically asked, furrowing her eyebrows ever so slightly, “What could be troubling you that you would summon me and me alone to help with?”  
“Well, it's something...kinda personal.” Forrest breathed, stumbling over his words, “I'm not sure how to approach this with the tact that it, and you, properly deserve, so I guess I'll just begin.”

“I'm all ears.” the blonde replied, “And don't worry if it doesn't come out right. I know you're nervous. I can see you shaking in your adorable riding boots!” 

The troubadour's cheeks turned a magnificent shade of crimson at his flirtatious friend's last sentence. He took a deep breath, cleared his throat, and asked, 

“Soleil...you like girls, right?”

“Well, yeah. Of course I do! I don't spend my free time and hard-earned money taking girls for tea just because I love the taste of brewed leaves in water!”

“Hehe, I guess that's true...” Forrest laughed nervously, “And...you like guys too?”

“Yeah, I do like guys. Just, I guess I'm a bit pickier with guys than I am with girls? I don't know how to put it into words, but I guess I just haven't met quite as many guys who have captured my attention in the same way, but it has happened. Why? What's up?”

“Well, I guess I have to ask this...” the prince started, taking a moment to think of how to phrase his next inquiry, “Have you always known that you liked both? Or, was there a...questioning process first?”

Soleil paused, trying to recall any moments that could help illustrate her answer to Forrest's question. 

“Hmmm...a questioning process? I mean, I guess so! So, back when I was twelve, my parents took me on a training mission to help prepare me for what life would be like if I joined the Nohrian army. The place we went was in Hoshido, and the training camp was shared with some of the Hoshidan special forces. Anyway, I met this boy who was in training to become a ninja, and I thought he was really funny and sweet, and he even shared his favorite chocolate lollipops with me! I remember having this fluttery feeling in my stomach, and I was so nervous that I completely forgot how to swing my sword during the training exercise! I asked my mom about it later, and she said it was a crush, perfectly normal at my age! A little while later, I was hanging out with Ophelia, and I started to have those same feelings again! I had always thought of Ophelia as my friend, but something this time just felt different, like I wanted something more. I had heard of girls liking other girls before, but I had never heard of someone having crushes on both boys and girls before. I think it took me about a week before I felt comfortable enough to talk to my dad about it, and he told me that it was okay for me to like both. He even told me a little story about a brief love affair Nina's dad had with Lord Corrin before either got married! So yes, I did have to question myself, but it's totally okay! I mean, look how I turned out!”

“Hehe, I suppose so!” Forrest remarked, “You have certainly come a long way in such a relatively short time, but I suppose even the most amorous among us have to start somewhere!”

“Yeah, tell me about it! I do have my parents to thank for teaching me the art of charm, though. Being the daughter of two of the most renowned flirts in all of Nohr has its perks!” Soleil giggled. “Anyway, I'm happy to tell you that story, but I'm still curious as to why you would ask me that. You've always said that you like girls exclusively, and have been pretty adamant about it! Is this no longer the case?”

“No, it's not that.” Forrest began, “It's...something else.”

“Forrest, seriously. You're starting to worry me. What is it that's really bothering you?”

The troubadour sighed a heavy sigh. He tried his hardest to look his confidante in the eye, but he just couldn't bring himself to meet her gaze.

“I'm just going to ask you one more thing, and it might make my intent a bit more clear.” he stated. “When you look at me...do you see a boy, or...a girl?”

Soleil paused. This question struck her odd. Sure, Forrest was beautiful, and always made bold fashion choices, but this really threw her off.

“Well, ummm...” she stammered, unsure of how to answer the question posed before her, “I've never really thought about it before. I mean, you've always been called a boy, and I remember you referring to yourself as a boy, but...I don't know. You always said that you took after your aunt Elise when it came to fashion, but that doesn't necessarily mean you have to be a girl!”

“I...suppose that's true.” Forrest posited, “But I'm just feeling...confused. Like, I've always been called “feminine” or “delicate”, and I guess I don't really know what it means to be a boy or a girl. Sometimes, I look at myself in the mirror, and feel totally confident in my appearance, but other times, I can't help but notice my flaws. Like, I have hair in strange places, I'm too scrawny, my facial features aren't right somehow. I'm just not sure what any of that means.”

Soleil's eyes widened, her jaw dropped slightly, and she stepped back several feet. “Wow. I'm really sorry you've been feeling that way, Forrest! That sounds like it has to be painful!” the blonde said, stepping back closer to her friend again. “Have you talked to anyone about this? Even your parents?”

“Well, umm...” Forrest exhaled, averting his eyes from his companion, “Sort of. A few days ago, I asked my mom if she knew how to cope with feelings of being uncomfortable in your body. She said it's probably just something to do with growing up, but that there are people who have struggles worse than that. I know she battles something she calls 'dysmorphia' because of an incident she went through when she was a little younger than I am now, and I thought that might resonate with me, but I'm just not sure.”

“Well, what do you think would help?” Soleil asked, “Would it help to possibly spend some time with some girls to see if you connect with them?”

“I suppose it's worth a try.” the troubadour agreed. “Shall I fetch for, say, Cousin Sophie?”

“No, silly!” the swordswoman replied, “I'm talking about me, Nina, and Ophelia! We'll take you out on the town, maybe step into some clothing boutiques if you want, and we'll go out for a nice meal!”

“Are you sure? I would hope not to feel like a fourth wheel or anything. I mean, you three have been best friends for ages, and Ophelia is in training to become my retainer!”

“You're so self-conscious, Forrest! I'm sure you'll be totally welcome! Let's get out of here.”

And with that, Forrest and Soleil went to fetch the others, and begin their trip.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in a No Deeprealms AU of Nohr where Conquest won the war. Soleil is the daughter of Laslow and Charlotte, Ophelia is the daughter of Odin and Felicia, Nina is the daughter of Niles and Selena, and Forrest is the son of Leo and Nyx.


End file.
